


Need you

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's had an accident but he needs more than being taken care of to heal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need you

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in my family just had a bad motorbike accident. This seems to be my way of dealing. Any good thoughts sent his way are appreciated. 
> 
> This little drabble was written for Camelot_drabble's prompt: Healing.  
> And betaed by the wonderful issy. Thanks for that, hon.

Arthur reached over and gently brushed a strand of hair off Merlin’s forehead which dragged a deep sigh from the other man. 

“’s okay, Merlin. You were twitching your eyebrow, it was annoying you.”

Closing his eyes, Merlin sighed again. “I want to do that stuff on my own.”

“I know.” Arthur got up, put a small kiss on Merlin’s hair and turned to go inside. “I need another Coke, anything you want while I’m in the kitchen?”

Merlin knew that Arthur didn’t want another Coke or anything at all. He just wanted to make him think that he wasn’t going for him. “Do we still have some iced tea?”

“Sure thing.”

Leaning his head back in his wheelchair, Merlin watched the clouds passing by. He hated this situation. He knew his bike was gone. Forever. He’d loved that bike. They’d told him that some idiot had turned his car around in the middle of the street where he wasn’t supposed to and didn’t see him coming. 

So he crashed his motorbike into the car’s side, flew a few meters through the air and landed in the field next to the road. Which saved his life, the doctor’s said. 

Merlin didn’t remember any of that. Not the accident, not the surgery. He only knew he woke up in a hospital bed with lots of casts on his arms and legs and screws in his body. 

What he did remember was the fight he’d had that very morning with Arthur. About the motorbike. Which Arthur hated. He never wanted him to ride it, wanted him to get rid of it. Well, now it was gone for good. 

His body had made great progress since then, the bones healing back into place, his muscles responding well to the physio treatment he got. It was still difficult to walk since his arms weren’t strong enough to support him if he needed. And on days like this, where he had a long physio session, he was too weak to even brush a strand of hair off his forehead.

What he hated even more was the way Arthur was treating him. Yes, he was the perfect boyfriend, spent nights at his side at the hospital, took a sabbatical to be there for him, to drive him to his treatments, to read every wish from his eyes. But he wasn’t Arthur, his Arthur, anymore. His Arthur would have told him to brush the strand of hair off his forehead on his own since his constant eyebrow-twitching was annoying. His Arthur would sigh and argue if he wanted more iced tea and tell him to get up and make it himself. His Arthur would have given him a decent blowjob as soon as he was off the painkillers. 

“Arthur?”

“Anything you need, Merlin?” Arthur sat a tall glass of iced tea on the edge of the table and adjusted the bendy straw so Merlin could reach it. 

“You.”

“I’m here.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m right here.”

Merlin shook his head slowly. “You’re wonderful, Arthur. But…can we get over that fight?”

“Which fight?”

“Oh, don’t pretend you don’t remember it. The fight we had the morning of the accident. It’s like…like you feel guilty or something. “

“I…”

“Stop it, Arthur, please. It wasn’t your fault and you know it. It wasn’t my fault either. It happened. My body’s healing, but I need you to heal inside.”

Arthur looked at him. “I’m not sure…I mean…”

“I miss you, Arthur.”

Getting up, Arthur walked over and pulled a chair next to Merlin. “I want to kiss you so much, but I’m always afraid I might hurt you.”

“I’ll bite your tongue if you do, okay?” Merlin’s eyes twinkled as Arthur leaned in for the first real kiss in months.


End file.
